herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elphelt Valentine
'''Elphet Valentine' is a new playable character in Guilty Gear series. She is a playable DLC character in Guilty Gear XRD -SIGN-. She serves a prominent role as the female lead as seen in the game's story mode. She is the sister of Ramlethal Valentine. Personality A kind-hearted lover of nature and animals, she never ignores those who are lonely. She always tries to exemplify the pinnacle of femininity, only to fail over and over again. In the final Chapter of Story Mode, it is revealed that her true objective was concealed from her own mind and didn't activate until after Justice's awakening. She was purposefully created not knowing her objective so that she could get close to Sol, Ky, and other major threats to "Mother." Even though Sol had much distrust for her in the beginning, he felt the need to save her from her programming as she started to remind him of Aria. Before she succeeds in self-destucting, she is stopped by her sister Ramlethal as thanks for helping her awaken to the concept of emotions. She is then brought back to the Backyard where her fate is currently unknown Gameplay Elphelt's playing style is remarkably different to any other Guilty Gear character in that, instead of using primarily melee weapons, she uses rifles and shotguns to deal damage. From long distances, she is able to snipe and 'potshot' opponents; she is also able to aim and reload these weapons. She also makes use of other weapons such as a pistol, fruit-shaped grenades, a cannon, and champagne, most of which are concealed within her bouquet. Her bouquet and individual flowers also function as melee weapons, along with a hidden cake-cutting blade. References and Allusions * Elphelt's floral motif and use of ranged weaponry seems to draw inspiration from the American hard rock band Guns n Roses. * Her Instant Kill is a possible allusion to Jon Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" from his 1986 album Slippery When Wet. Gallery Elphelt GGXRD artwork.png|Guilty Gear Xrd Elphelt-img.png|Guilty Gear Xrd REVELATOR Other Appearance tumblr_orvhuymZcR1r193sio4_1280.jpg|Girls Frontline tumblr_orvhuymZcR1r193sio2_1280.jpg|Girls Frontline (Revelator) Unit_ills_full_51207.png|Brave Frontier (Revelator) CCElphelt_Valentine Revelator.png|Chain Chronicle (In Love with Love Elphelt Valentine) Merchandise 40b70a7441d98007a5782ef644a7d276.jpg Trivia *She shares her birthday withDizzy and Axl Low, coincidentally two other characters who share Guns n Roses inspiration. *Elphelt and Noel Vermillion from the BlazBlue series are both gunslingers who share a dislike of bugs and insects. Coincidentally, they also share the same birthday. They also take on their alternate/true forms when they are forced to fight against the main protagonist. They also have a physical resemblance to the loved ones of the heroes. *Elphelt's fighting style is quite similar to Bulleta/B.B. Hood from the Darkstalkers series, who also favors concealed weaponry and unsuspecting outward appearance. * While both the first generation and Ramlethal had a creature known as Lucifero as their companion it's unknown if Elphelt has or had one as well. *Elphelt has a latent power that allows her to know and teleport to the location of any individual with Gear cells, her true mission with it was to keep an eye on Sol Badguy but she found the High King of Illyria instead. *Unlike the original Valentine from Overture and her sister to an extent, she's the first known Valentine with emotions on her own according to her Mother's wishes without the interference of other individuals such as Sol Badguy and Sin Kiske. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Guilty Gear Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Animal Kindness Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Creation Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Protectors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers